We are Meant to be or so I Hope
by NorthernSouthernLights
Summary: Spongebob really wants to talk to somebody about his feelings toward Sandy. And he's hoping you will listen. [SpongebobSandy]
1. Meant to Be Or So I Hope

Meant to be… or so I Hope

I know we are meant to be… I can feel it in my stomach… but… is it true?

I knew Sandy for years, and we treat each other like family, and that's just how I like my friends. But… I have never thought of going to the next level with friendship. I have never even felt this way about anybody. It's just all too difficult to explain. I get a queasy feeling around Sandy making it feel like my heart is going to pop out of my mouth. I stutter while talking, I shake when standing still; I cough whenever there is an awkward silence between us and I'm always afraid that she thinks there is something wrong with me, suspecting something about me.

Well there is something wrong with me! And I'm trying my best to not show these symptoms around her. And I don't think I'm doing a very good job at hiding it. Aw barnacles… is this what it feels like to be in love?

Well I hate it… and I love it…

This feeling feels so wrong… but yet so right… I don't know what I'm saying, I must be confusing you, and I'm confusing myself right now.

I've been looking at Sandy in a different way now. I see her more… beautifully. Don't get me wrong; I've always thought she was beautiful. But I now see her attractive, I now want to hold her tight and never let her go. I even had a dream one night that I was up in her room with her, all alone in the dark with a few candles lit and we were on her bed, and I was touching her in places I have never imagined touching anyone in my life! I was up all night thinking about it, but trying my best to not think about it, but I never considered it as a nightmare. I've considered it more as a thought.

Every connection I have with her, physically, mentally and emotionally, has caused me to sweat and breathe heavily. Whenever her tail brushes against my skin when she turns around I twitch and hold onto my chest trying to get my heart to stop thumping at a fast pace.

Whenever I think about her eyes, her nose, personality, smile, laugh, voice, and body at any moment at any time in my day, I would just smile and stare into space. That have happened one time when I was Jelly fishing with Patrick, I was chasing a jellyfish when all of a sudden my whole body stopped and my mind was wondering all over the place about Sandy. Patrick snooped up on me and asked if I was okay. I swung my arm around almost smacking a jellyfish causing the jellyfish to be aggravated and zapping me on the arm.

I would think about her when I work at the Krusty Krab, standing in front of the grill with my spatula in my hand staring into space. My mind suddenly stopped with the sound of the smoke alarm going off, Squidward yelling at me to focus, and sprinkles of water escaping from the sprinkler on the ceiling causing the customers to scream and escape. Mr. Krabs ordered me into his office. He was going on and on how I can't go wondering off in my mind on other things than work and keeping the customers happy. He said, "This has been going on for too long Spongebob! Just take a vacation until your mind is cleared of whatever the Davey Jones you're thinking about!" I haven't worked in a week and my mind is still on Sandy!

I tried to tell her my feelings, I have, A LOT, but I alway's end up stuttering and start talking about something else. I don't know what to do, I want to tell somebody else about it, like Patrick, he has been my friend longer than anyone else and is very loyal to me. But I have to admit, that guy is dumber than rocks and let's face it he lives in one. And I don' think he would like the fact that his best friend likes a squirrel, and won't have time for him. I would like to tell somebody, anybody! Ask them for advice! Any advice would do, if it sounds good. But I'm afraid that no one will respect me. I'm afraid that no one will be mature with the fact that a sea creature loves a land creature. Not too mention the species are a sponge in love with a squirrel.

But I'm going to have to tell her someday. I just have too. I can't live with this feeling forever. I want Patrick to know I still want to hang out with him. I want to work at my favorite place in the whole world again. I do not want any more dreams of me touching Sandy in such a way! Or at least, not as many as I usually have. I have to do it! I will do it, in good time. Because I know, and only I know, that we are meant to be…

… or at least… I hope so…

**I might continue with this story. Please R&R!!!**


	2. Searching for Advice

Searching for Advice

I had another dream.

I had another dream about Sandy. It wasn't about me touching Sandy (thank goodness) but we were together on a hill in Jellyfish field with a view of a gorgeous sunset. We were close together with my arm around her waist and her hand and my free one locking tight, while we gaze at the beautiful scene before us.

I wish that was true.

We have been up on that hill watching the flower shaped clouds float above us loads of times and I never thought of holding her hand. We usually would talk about the most random topics; Gary, karate, Patrick, the Krusty Krab, jelly fishing, pirates… we never seem to stop. And that's just what happened in my dream. We were closer yes, but we were talking non-stop about anything we could think of.

I hope nothing changes. I hope my weird acts don't frighten her or thinks I don't want to be around her, every second of my day I would want to be even closer to her. I just hope she doesn't know I have a crush on her. Patrick thought I had a crush on her even before these feelings. How I always bring her a bouquet of flowers, I made her a beautiful Valentines Day card, and for her birthday I bought her an expensive acorn charm necklace, I haven't seen her take it off.

But now Patrick doesn't suspect anything and I really do have a crush on her now. Just the luck I needed. I really need to talk to somebody about this. I want to talk normally to Patrick again, I want to work at the Krusty Krab again, and I want to act normal around Sandy again…

… I really need advice…

I was thinking of talking to Mr. Krabs about it, but I'm sure he would start thinking I have a crush on Pearl and go berserk on me. I would talk to Squidward, but I have a feeling he doesn't care. Patrick won't be any help, every advice he gives me turns out to be very, very bad advice leaving my actions into chaos, and he's not a very good expert on girls, but neither am I. If I was, I would be happy to help him with his feelings toward Mindy.

I will NOT talk to Larry the Lobster. He is flirtatious and possibly, what all the girls say, "_a Greek god_" (blech) And I have a feeling he has a crush on Sandy as well and I will NOT let him get her first. Sandy deserves someone better than him, even if he is strong, hot and flirtatious… and I'm weak, dorky, scrawny and shy…

I'm not jealous.

I was at the end of the list of the possible people who could help me, but I don't think they're very good experts on women either.

Until I thought of my dad.

He was always my closest companion when I was little. He would always tell me stories of pirates, mermaids, undersea kingdoms, Greek mythology of the sea. He is also intelligent, kind, neat, helpful, never has him or my mom scold at each other, which makes us a very happy family. And he also gave me "the talk"… I don't really want to get into it.

So it was official. I will ask my dad for advice. Hopefully he will understand. I'm sure he will.

So I called him later that day and asked him if we can meet at this café not to far from Bikini Bottom. He agreed and our meeting will be in session later this afternoon.

I'm so excited. I love my dad and I know he will help me. I grabbed my coat, patted Gary's head goodbye, and went to the bus stop. I put my change into the coin slot without mauling someone with a balloon, and took a seat next to a window. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I couldn't stop grinning. Finally I have someone to talk to about my feelings toward Sandy, and it's someone I trust the most.

I hope I don't throw up…

**Please R&R!!!**


	3. A Talk with Padre

A Talk with Padre

I walked off the bus in front of the café me and my dad is suppose to meet. It's called the "Saltwater Café". I've always wondered if there are any restaurants with original names.

I've noticed his car in the parking lot. I wonder if he still thinks I have me license after Mrs. Puff gave me a license too soon. I'm sure she didn't mean it. I don't think she would ever want to get rid of me. I'm the best in her class… even though I failed 45 times…

I walked inside, smelling different coffee blends, which fills the air with mixtures of cream, sugar and whip topping. The atmosphere of the café is what you would expect to see in the heart of Atlantis. The color is rich and smooth. There were mixtures of green, blue and yellow with very attractive lamps hanging off of the ceiling. The tables were small and can only fit about two people. But I saw my dad at one of them sipping his coffee. It's kind of hard not to see his dark spongy skin with a bright back round.

I brushed my coat, straightened my tie, took a deep breath and keep repeating in my head, "Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up…"

"Hi Dad…" I said with a soft tone. He turned around and smiled. I've always loved seeing his mustache curl when he smiles.

"Bobby my son, what a pleasant to see you!" we gave each other a hug. The smell of TAG body spray floated around my noise blocking away the smell of caffeine. I hope he doesn't believe in those commercials on TV about that spray. Once we were separated, I took a seat next to him. He offered me to buy me a coffee, but I declined. I just want some advise, and I want some right away. Don't get me wrong; it's so wonderful to see my dad… but tartar sauce!

"It's so great to see son," my dad said in his usual perky voice.

"It's great to see you too. How's mom doing?"

"She's doing wonderful. She's always hoping you're doing fine on your own. We know you left home about nine years ago, but you are our only child. How's Patrick?"

"Patrick's doing fine," I said. I really would like to stop this small talk and get to the point… but I'm so nervous! There was a silence for a minute. It felt like an hour but it was only ten seconds. I was thinking so hard how to start this conversation. But I was relieved when dad finally spoke up.

"Well Spongebob, I can tell you want to tell me something. I can see you thinking pretty hard," he said with a chuckle.

"_Great,"_ I thought, "_I'm noticeable when I'm in love and when I'm thinking…"_

"Well…" I started, "I need advise…"

Dad took a sip of his coffee and wiped his mustache. "Oh really? About what?"

"Um…" I stopped. I looked to the floor sideways. "I… need advise about… well…" I must be sounding like a complete moron. My dad eyed me suspiciously. He then went into complete shock.

"Oh my fish tail… did you get someone… pregnant…?" he said in a quite tone. I blushed furiously.

"What!? NO!?" I said. I tried to hide my red cheeks. My dad put his hand to his heart with relief. This is getting to out of hand. I just have to say it…

"Dad… I need advise about… a girl…" I said in a quiet tone. My dad sat up more straight and leaned in closer.

"Oh, is that all my boy? Well, what do you need advise about?"

"How to tell her," I paused, "how to tell her that I… love her…" I said the last part with a whisper. I was actually quite surprised that my dad heard it.

Oh… how long have you known this girl?"

"Long enough to make her a family member… she's one of my best friends actually."

"Wow… uh, wow," I can tell he wasn't prepared for this today. But that's okay… he's not alone. "Well Spongebob… I must say this is a big turn in life… in everyone's life… who is mature about it… now, why do you need advise about this?"

"I need to know… how to… tell her…"

"Just say these exact words Spongebob. "I Love You." And add some compliments about how beautiful she is. And…" he didn't understand.

"But dad, it's too awkward! I love being friends with her, I love all of the games we play and all of the times we hanged out together… and I don't want to change that… what if… she's doesn't feel the same way?" I was becoming more silent as I kept talking. Pretty soon I'm gonna become a mute I'm sure.

"Well son… that is my advise because to tell you the truth… I'm not expert on woman." This may surprise you, but that horrified me. The one person, the ONE person who I believed to be an expert on woman just said to me, in my face, that he's not an expert on woman! This was a bad idea from the start. I should have never asked him for advice. I should have never even thought of this! I shouldn't even be thinking this way about Sandy, my best friend! I can't do this! Now the decision is up to me, and I can't even say hello to her without getting butterflies in my stomach!

I knew there was nothing else to say to my dad, so after thirty more minutes of talking, I've decided to go home. My dad offered me a ride home, but truthfully, I need some time alone, so he decided to wait with me for the bus. Once we saw the bus turning the corner, we gave each other one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. While the doors were opening, dad asked me

"What's the name of this girl you like?"

"… Sandy…" I started to walk up the steps. I stopped from his voice again.

"Which sea species is she?"

"… A sponge…" I finally got on. I sat by the window, being only one of the three people on. "Great…" I thought. "I love my best friend and now I'm lying…"

**I love using Spongebob's parents. I wish they used them more on the show. Anyhow, please R&R!! **


	4. Soul Mates

Soul Mates

"Oh Gary… I hate being in love…"

"Meow,"

I slumped in my chair with my hand against my cheek. Gary was on my lap snuggled deep in my stomach while I patted his shell with my other hand. I just stared into space with my eyes dazed and dull. Next to me was a scrapbook Sandy and I made a long time ago. Inside are pictures of all of our fun times and we wrote comments about them. She even taped one of the million flowers I have given her to a page she made especially for me.

I was just looking through it. At times I laughed. At times I cried a little. Other times I just couldn't stop staring at one page. Looking back at all of these wonderful memories, I would never want to give it all up. I care for her… I love her… I would never want to give her up. It should have been obvious before that I had a crush on her, so why did I just realize it?

I scratched behind Gary's eyes. He purred, sounding like a motorboat, causing a vibrated feeling on my leg. Gary is pretty much the only one I can talk to. I'm the only one who can understand him. I think I have a sixth sense or something. I know I should just let him sleep, I should sleep too, it's almost midnight, but after the past few days I didn't want the chances of getting another dirty dream and I really want to talk.

"I don't understand Gary. I don't understand why I am in love with Sandy. I mean, there is a lot of reasons why this is wrong and can never work out. For one, she's a squirrel and I'm sponge. Second, when ever we see each other one of us would have to wear a helmet. And three… how can she fall in love with a wimp like me?" I slumped even more in my chair choking on a sob. "I'm better off as a… friend."

"Meow."

"Soul… mates? What's a soul mate?"

"Meow."

"Someone who is exactly like the other person? That I doubt Gary. She's strong, I'm weak. She's beautiful, I'm dorky. She's outgoing, I can be pretty shy. And I can get on her nerves sometimes. So us being soul mates is out of the question."

"Meow."

"Wait… you mean interests? Well… that changes everything… we do like karate, jelly fishing, blowing bubbles, I make her laugh, she makes me laugh, inventing, making songs…" we did have a lot in common, probably even more in common that I've imagined. And she never really cared that I was a wimp either… I hope… nah, I don't think she cares.

Soul mates… well this might explain why I do love her, our common interest. But it's still not easy, if I told her how I feel we might not have the same friendship ever again. And I defiantly don't want that to happen. I love her too much to have her slip through my fingers and vanish like that. I'm going to have to face my emotions and hold on to her tight like I always did.

"You know what Gary… I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel! Because even if the bad side happens, her not loving me back, I'm going to have to look past it and let her know that I will be okay and I will always care for her! You should be a love therapist or something Gary."

"Meow."

I can't believe this feeling. I feel more open now. I don't feel like I'm stuck in a hermit shell anymore. It feels like I popped out of the tight space and found the light, the open air, and the wide space with my thoughts. I'm actually smiling about this feeling. Why tartar sauce, I'm standing on my chair than acting like Squidward when he sits! So it's settled. I'm going to tell Sandy my feelings and hope for the same! Why, I even believe I can go to sleep now.

I skipped up the stairs into my bedroom with Gary on my head. I pulled off my pants, got into bed, and blew the candles out on the poles of my bed. Gary slid up my bed and laid down by my feat, I think he thinks I need company and some congratulations with my feelings. Before I closed my eyes, I said…

"Gary…"

"Meow?"

"… I think I'm gonna go to work tomorrow."

**I know, I know, short chapter. But my mom is begging for me to make an apple pie. XD Please R&R!!**


	5. The Truth is Out

**Before I continue with my story, I first want to thank all of the reviewers! You guys have been wonderful and supportive with this story! These were probably the best comments I have ever gotten! **

**The following reviewers:**

**Bladequeen2000**

**-yellowhearts-**

**SpongeFan SquareFiction**

**ActionGal07**

**Frodo's Girl Forever**

**ScarUnfortunate**

**Phantom of Vivacity**

**Thank you all!! I will now continue with this story. **

The Truth is Out

**"**Today's the big day," I thought to myself. I stood in front of the best grill in the whole world with the raw Krabby Patties sizzling to perfection.

Mr. Krabs was very happy to see me at work again and he thinks there is nothing on my mind. Well my mind is still on Sandy, but it will calm down once I tell Sandy that I love her today. And everything is going to fantastic! I have the image in my mind already; we both are on top of our favorite hill in jellyfish field with a gorgeous scene of the sun setting, drowning the blue ocean sky into a deep orange color. And I will be there with her the whole way until the moon starts to rise, shining the ocean floor with its mystical beauty. And that very moment, with the moonlight covering our faces, I will confess my love to her and we both will have excitement and bliss in our hearts.

Corny, right? I saw it in a movie once. But it's bound to work. Girls love all that jazz… as far as I know, but this is Sandy we're talking about. I hope it's not too corny.

It nearly six, and it's almost time for the Krusty Krab to close. I was finishing mopping the floors until Patrick walled in.

"Good day krusty crew!" he yelled in his normal happy self. "Hi Spongebob!"

"Hi Patrick!" I said. I put the mop and bucket back into the closet and faced Patrick.

"Wow, I haven't heard that voice in a long time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Spongebob, for the past few days you've been acting strangely. I thought you were possessed by the strange fuzzy orange thing that lives in my basement."

"Um… no I don't think I was possessed by a… strange orange demon… and I didn't know you had a basement…"

"I have a basement?" his eyes crossed and he looked into space. Man, it's good to talk to my old buddy again.

"I know I have been acting like I wanted to be isolated by everyone," I started, "but there is a reason for that and it will soon be cleared off my chest."

"Really what?" He asked. I paused, my chest felt tightened. I couldn't tell Patrick that I loved Sandy! He would probably get upset that his best friend might be getting a girlfriend, hopefully, and I knew Patrick since fourth grade and Patrick is NOT good at keeping secrets.

"Um, it's nothing important," that's all I could come up with.

"Aw come on, if it's nothing important than can't you tell me?"

Yeah, that excuse never helps. "Well, I don't really want to talk about it. It's… it's not important…" Why can't I stop saying that?

"Please?"

"No,"

"Come on, please?"

I know he's not going to stop. But maybe Patrick can help me. None of the men I know are good experts on woman, but what do I have to lose? Maybe Patrick can help me what to say.

"Well… okay. But it's a huge secret Patrick! And you can't tell anybody! Nobody!" I pointed my finger at him sharply.

"Not even Squidward?"

"Not even Squidward."

"Not even Gary?"

"Not even Gary," but Gary already knew.

"Not even Sandy…"

"Especially not Sandy!" I paused. "Um… you just can't tell anybody, promise! Patrick took his finger and moved his finger to make an 'X' over his heart. "Sigh… alright, come here." Patrick giggled with joy and leaned his ear over to my mouth. I hesitated a little bit, but I then cover the side of my mouth and whispered my confessions in his ear. But he jumped back and yelled out which caught me off my guard.

"YOU LIKE SANDY!?" Squidward looked up from his magazine and Mr. Krabs even stopped counting his money to look outside. I growled and started to wrestle with Patrick.

"What did I tell you!?" I screamed.

"But you like Sandy…!"

"Patrick!!" I pinned him to the ground and started to bang his face into the floor. But every time Patrick's face was off the ground he said,

"But… you… love… Sand… dy…" I banged him harder on the ground to get him to shut up.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day. Spongeboob is in love with the mammal," Squidward said in his snotty tone walking over to Spongebob and Patrick, standing over them with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face.

"A little desperate are you, Squarepants?" He started to laugh at his own joke.

"Go ahead and laugh Squidward, but I don't believe I've seen you around any woman in your whole life. Why, I believe the only woman for you is your mom." Patrick said standing up and crossed his arms in front of Squidward.

"Oh, you little…" Squidward was about to lunge at Patrick until Mr. Krabs came walking between them.

"If you two are going to knock the barnacles out of yer heads, then take it outside." He scuttled over to Spongebob. "Well me boy, I guess I now know what yer was thinking about all this time, aye?"

I nodded silently. My cheeks were burning red.

"Look Spongebob," Mr. Krabs puts his claw on Spongebob's shoulder, "It's great that yer in love and all, but have ya even think about the aftermath of yours and Sandy's friendship?"

"I've… been on and off about it… but," I was cut off. Now my mind is going to be changed again I'm sure. And I was so ready to tell Sandy my love to her. But was in surprise after hearing this.

"Well, if yer happy about your decision, then go ahead and get her lad," he patted me hard on the back, it felt like me spine ricocheted off of my front and back into place.

"R… really Mr. Krabs?"

"If it's what ya want and if you thought about it through."

"I have thought about it, and I think we are right for each other, but… I'm a little worried about…"

"Don't fret me boy. Just take the dive, and hope you make it to the top."

Patrick walked over to me and put his around my shoulders. "You'll do fine buddy. And hey, if you guys have a kid then they can stay with Uncle Patrick!"

"Wha… wha… kids…?"

"Yeah sure, when you guys get married,"

"M… mar… married?"

"Eh Patrick, I don't think we should be thinking about this too far into the future," Mr. Krabs said scratching his back. "So lad, when are you going to tell her?"

"I was planning to do it tonight."

"Well boy, all I can say is… go get her," He smiled shyly. I thought everyone was going to make fun of me. I was afraid Patrick was going to get upset… but they all were so supportive. This is… just amazing! I get to still keep my friends, even though I'm a little ticked at Squidward, but I'm sure he didn't mean it, and me and Sandy might become more than just friends. But I'm still crossing my fingers. I'm crossing them so hard that my bones are about to crack.

So it's settled. Tonight, I will meet with Sandy and hope my image comes true. Maybe I will recite a Shakespeare sonnet to her. We'll be just like Romeo and Juliet, instead I'm not in a garden and she won't be on a balcony and we can easily talk to each other without climbing trees to reach each other.

I just hope it doesn't end in tragedy…

**Please R&R!!**

**And once again, thanks to all the reviewers who have admired my story! **


	6. The Big Night

The Big Night

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Gary for the twentieth time. Gary meowed in an annoyed tone trying to fall asleep on the couch. I was in front of the mirror gussying up and checking for any loose threads on my clothing. I'll have to look my best when telling Sandy my feelings.

I already know what to say. I was practicing it all day. At first I thought it won't be convincing, but since everyone is cool with the fact that I have a crush on Sandy, it's sure to work. I repeated my lines over and over and over until I was able to repeat it backwards.

I took a deep breath reaching for the phone. I think it would be best if I asked Sandy if it was all right to meet her. But right as my hand was over the phone, it started to ring. I snatched my hand back in surprise. My shell phone started to ring again. Coming back to my senses, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um… Spongebob?" I know that voice. It was…

Sandy.

I gulped and held onto my chest, holy shrimp that was a shocker. Hearing her beautiful voice on the other line made my legs quake, I thought I was going to melt. How ironic is this? I gulped and answered back.

"Hey… Sandy,"

"Hi Spongebob…" There was a long pause. I was relieved when she spoke again. "Is it alright if I come over?"

This is… strange. I was supposed to do the same exact thing she was doing right now. I was a tad curious what was going on.

"Sure Sandy…" we said our good byes. I stood there with the shell phone in my hand. I quickly dialed Patrick's number aching for him to pick up. I calmed down a little bit when I heard Patrick's voice.

"Hello?"

"Patrick! It's Spongebob!" I paused when I heard him gasp in horror.

"Oh my gosh! Spongebob's stuck in the phone!!"

"No Patrick, I'm on the other line!"

"Oh, well why are you calling when you're only two houses away?"

"Because Sandy's coming over and…"

"I thought you were going to go to her house?"

"I was! But she actually called and asked if she can come over!"

"… Okaaaaay… then tell her there."

"No Patrick! It'll be too weird to tell her when she asked if she could come over! I can't do it now!"

"Yes you can Squarepants! You are going to tell Sandy tonight and get this confession off of your chest! Don't make me get the duct tape out again!"

"… I don't want you to get the duct tape out again…"

"And I won't, only if you tell Sandy!"

"But I'll have to say something different! The speech I prepared was for me going to her house! Not the other way around."

"Can't you just, I don't know, jazz it up a bit? Besides, why don't you call your dad for help?"

"I… don't think so Patrick… not after the way I lied to him…" This I can tell got Patrick's attention.

"What did you say?"

"… I told him Sandy's a sponge."

"I… don't think there are such things as fury sponges, Spongebob… why did you tell him that?"

"Well, my dad is the type of guy who believes that a species should be with their own species. So how do you think he would feel if he found out his son is in love with a squirrel?"

"…"

"Patrick?"

"Oh, am I supposed to answer?"

"… Just forget it Pat… she's going to be here any minute anyway." I just hung up without saying good-bye. I sat on my couch and started to massage my forehead.

"Oh Gary, maybe I shouldn't tell her tonight. I should just wait until tomorrow."

"Meow."

"What do you mean I'm putting it off? I have all the time in the world. Tonight is just not a good night."

"Meow."

"Shut up."

_Ding-dong_

My eyes squinted. My heart is thumping louder than ever. I hope it's nothing bad. I hope she's just over here to get her movie she let me borrow. I hope she just wanted to ask what time it is. Oh god, please don't let it be anything bad. Don't let me throw up in the middle of a conversation. I don't feel like being here anymore.

"Gary… can you get the door?"

"Meow."

"Tartar sauce…"

**Sorry folks, huge writers block! But here is the sixth chapter. I'm hoping to end the story next chapter. Please R&R!!**


	7. An Unfortunate Event

An Unfortunate Event

"You can do this Squarepants," I thought to myself shifting my feat to the door. "She's your friend. She's not going to bite your head off." I reached for the doorknob and twisted it. "I hope…" There standing in front of my doorway was my crush and best friend, Sandy.

My Neptune she looks beautiful, her soft tail flowing in the water, her eyes glittering from the undersea moonlight. My thoughts finally stopped when I noticed she talked and there was drool on my lip. "Huh… what?" I questioned.

"I said is it okay for me to come in?" said Sandy with her arms crossed. "You're acting very strange…"

"Ah… well, I was just… watching a movie and… it's very… uh…" I couldn't think of a word. I looked up and down her body; my eyes were as huge as dinner plates. Without even knowing, I whispered, "Beautiful…"

"The movie was beautiful?" asked Sandy. She raised her eyebrow and slanted her posture. Oh barnacles, did she hear that!?

"Ye… yes, it was beautiful due to the… costumes…" I gave a nervous giggle, but all Sandy gave me was a curious look. I scratched the back of my head and looked to the floor. I cleared my throat and stepped to the side, "Please come in…" Sandy walked in. While she wasn't looking, I slapped myself and shut the door.

"So uh… what movie were you watching?" she asked not looking at me. I wouldn't blame her; I can't even look at myself in the mirror how idiotic I've been.

"Oh… I was watching… that one movie with explosions… and the mini skirt…"

"Yes… but which one?"

This shouldn't be too hard to say. There are a lot of movies with explosions and mini skirts.

"Um… Lord of the Coral…" Lord of the Coral? That is the one movie, which doesn't have explosions and mini skirts. I wish I could see Sandy's face; I have no idea what her expression is now. But I sort of guessed her when I heard her sigh, she must feel embarrassed around me.

"Spongebob… we have to talk…" she turned around and sat on my couch. Oh god, a talk with Sandy… a serious one! Don't panic Squarepants, just be cool, be natural, and act like you normally would around her.

My knees began to quake as I walked over to her. They felt like jello, I almost fell over. "Not the way you've been acting around her now barnacle head, I mean when you were comfortable around her." That voice said in my head. I went a deep red and rubbed my arm.

There was a long silence between us. Oh please Sandy, just say something, anything. Oh I promise I won't act like a fool. Why can't I say something? This is the first awkward silence we've had. We usually would think of something to talk about. My crush on her is seems to make us farther apart. She's already vanishing, slipping through my fingers. Oh shrimp, just say something, please!

"Spongebob…" Sandy sighed under her breath. My heart started to pound. Okay… maybe we should of just stayed silent.

"Yes… Sandy?"

"For the past couple of days I noticed you have been acting very strangely around me." Oh… my… gosh… she has noticed? Oh no, oh no, oh no, what's going to happen now?

"I… think I have a hunch why."

Oh my NEPTUNE! She has a hunch! What if it's right!? She's a very intelligent squirrel; of course she will get it right!

"I know how strange you can be sometimes, especially around me. I mean, with the million bouquets you've gave me in the past seven years we've known each other."

Oh no, the flowers! I have given her too many, haven't I? That must have been one of the clues she found out that I loved her, she must be getting bored of it, I can't help it! It's like an addiction to give her something nice; a very nice woman deserves something nice.

"Don't get me wrong Spongebob. I never get tired of it, I think it's very sweet of you."

Oh… she's not bored of them. "It's like when the last pair of flowers you give me die, I'll then have another pair to replace them with. My vase seems to never end with flowers, and that's one of the thing's I love." 

Wow… I thought she would've been bored with them. I mean… I spent about $50 for the past seven years on flowers. I'm pretty happy she's not bored of them. Is this all she want's to talk about? I hope so; I still have that nervous feeling in my stomach.

"But I didn't come here to talk to you about the flowers."

Aw barnacles, I had to say it, didn't I?

"For the past couple of weeks I've noticed this… space between us. We're not talking as much as we use to and there seems to be some kind of, how do I put this, nervousness between us as well."

She found out. She did it. This is the end of our friend ship. Oh Neptune, I wish this wasn't true. I could just cry right now…

"And I would probably act the same way if I found out too…"

I wish I wasn't here right now, I wish… wait… what did she just say?

"I mean… I know I could be very noticeable with my emotions at times… but this emotion has been going on for so long and at times I just couldn't hold it in. I'm a very open person about things."

This problem sounds familiar…

"But I didn't want to say anything to you because I had a feeling it could cause our friendship to break."

This is like… déjà vu… 

"The last thing I don't want is us to not be friends anymore. I never want that! But now I guess you found out from my actions around you, stuttering, laughing nervously, always have my mind wander…"

This problem… sounds like mine! I flinched from the touch of her paws grabbing my hands.

"I know how clueless and careless I can be around you, but for a good reason. I don't want to sound corny but… please don't let my feelings toward you break up our friendship!" She looks like she was about to cry. All I could say is…

"… What are you talking about?" Sandy stared into my eyes for the longest time. I can see a tear trying to escape. She let go of my hands and leaned back a little bit.

"Wha… what?" she asked nervously.

"I… have no idea what you're talking about…" I think I do though…

"… You mean… you don't know… my secret?" Her voice was shaky along with her whole body. I tried to give her comforting eyes but I was too confused.

"No… I… don't think so… or at least I didn't…"

She stood up and looked at me hard. She looked around the room for a minute. "Do you mean to tell me… I just told you…" She looked in the other direction placing her hands on her chest. This is exactly how I've been around her… does this mean… does she…?

"Sandy… do you…" I went wide eyed and stood up. "…Do you…?" but before I could say it Sandy rushed out of my door. The last I saw her tonight was her turning the corner to her Treedome.

I couldn't believe it. My whole experience of me having a crush on the girl who, I can possibly guess… has a crush on…

My mouth was wide opened. My legs were so quaky I fell on the floor. I placed my hand over my heart and breathed heavily. I looked out the door as Gary meowed his way over to my side. All I could say is…

… Holy Shrimp…

**Please R&R!!**


	8. One Last Try

One Last Try

My world is spinning right in front of my eyes. Every step I take I make it even twirl faster. My face is pale and my hands are cold.

"Oh why does this have to happen to me?" I whispered quietly. I looked down at the hot grill in front of me with my spatula in my hand. The smell of cooked Krabby Patties circled my nose. But I have no need for hunger or pride for my perfect Krabby Patties,

Because all I can think about is Sandy.

It has been three days so far since she told me her secret… well… almost did anyway. The ironic thing is, I had the same secret too. And we both seem to have the same thoughts and emotions for one another the past months.

We must really be soul mates.

It was scary. It was very scary that night. Knowing that your crush loves you the same way and you blow it. I really blew it. That night I didn't sleep a wink. I just sat on that floor, staring at the door petting Gary slowly. I haven't eaten at all since then. I know I'm hungry, but whenever I try to eat I start to choke and throw my food away.

I had the perfect opportunity to tell Sandy my feelings that night, the same way she did to me. I wanted to make her feel better telling her how I feel the same way about her. But you know what I just said to her? I said, "What are you talking about"? That's right, that's what I said, and the results? She ran away crying and I haven't seen her since.

I don't think she even wants to see me anymore. Who would want to see a jerk like me anyway? I'm about to break a mirror if I see my reflection again. Through my whole experience I was afraid of ending our friendship if I told her my feelings. But this is how I ended it, by scaring her and being oblivious to her feelings.

When I went to talk to my dad, he said, "You need to be mature when falling in love". Guess what? I'm not mature even a little bit with these emotions. I took this situation childishly and I realize now that I will never see my soul mate again. Not too mention that everyone was so supportive of me, of my feelings. If they find out that I scared her away, they will never respect me.

I held onto my chest looking down at the Krabby Patties. It's so hot in this kitchen. I have a tremendous headache. There's a huge lump in my throat when I swallow. I can feel tears creeping down my cheek. I hear a loud beeping sound mixed with the sizzling and customers outside. And the noise didn't become better hearing Squidward yelling at me to hurry up. The noise outside became nosier and louder and that beeping sound won't go away. I'm going crazy here!

I need to get out… now!

I threw my spatula to the ground, threw my hat at Squidward by mistake and quickly turned down the grill to not start a fire. I ran out the back door and hid behind a boulder.

Squidward threw the hat onto the ground and glared. "Spongebob, where are you going!? We have customers waiting for they're order!"

"Mister Squidward!" yelled a voice from the office next door.

"Fish…paste…" Squidward said in a low voice. Mr. Krabs scuttled over to Squidward and leaned in on him.

"What's with all of the angry customers? They need their food so we can have their money! You have been here for six years, I can't see how that rule can't stay in yer large head!" Mr. Krabs yelled pointed his sharp claw in Squidward's ribs. It was Squidward's turn to lean in on Mr. Krabs.

"It's not my fault! Spongebob just freaked out and ran out the back door! He threw his hat at me!"

"Well I'll just see what Spongelover Boypants is doing!" Mr. Krabs wiped the sweat from his forehead and scuttled outside leaving Squidward with the hungry mob.

Outside, Mr. Krabs sniffed around and squinted his large eyes. "Spongebob, where are you!?" Mr. Krabs yelled. He stopped yelling hearing a small whimper from behind a boulder with small barnacles on it. Mr. Krabs scuttled over and looked around the boulder. And there was me, cowardly in a feeble position rocking back and forth.

"Spongebob? What are ye doing lad?"

I couldn't talk. I looked at him for a second then buried my face into my hands again. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see the redness in my eyes.

"Spongebob, why are ye crying? Oh wait a minute… are you upset because of the pressure?"

I looked up at him with confusion.

"Now boy, I know that the customers can be rough, but yer a great fry cook and…" Mr. Krabs just went on and on.

"No Mr. Krabs… I'm not upset over that…" I wiped my tears away holding back a sob. "I'm upset because… because… Sandy and mine's friendship is over!" I buried my head in between my knees again. I'm so embarrassed; I wish I could just grab the end of a fishhook right now.

"What do you mean lad?"

"Sandy… she… she has the same feelings for me and she was trying to tell me three nights ago… but I just got scared I guess… I wasn't prepared for it… and I scared her away from how much of a jerk I am! And you know what I said that caused her to run away from me? I said, "What are you talking about?" That's right! That's what I said!" I broke into a sob, but shoulders moved up and down furiously. Neptune, please Neptune send a fishhook before me.

"And now we'll never be together! All because I don't deserve to be with her!" I finally told someone about my problem. But it didn't help at all. When I'm usually sad, I just won't think about it, but this problem knows my name and address and it will always stalk me.

"What do ya mean ya don't deserve her lad? You two are like jellyfish on mating season," said Mr. Krabs slapping me on the back. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. Mr. Krabs took out his handkerchief and handed it too me. "The times I've seen you two together, I must admit, I've always thought you two would get together. Probably from that karate fiasco you two had a few years ago… but you can't give up me boy. You two were wonderful friends. Probably the best pair I've ever seen, and she has confessed her feelings to you. And I'm sure, in the name of Neptune and the seven blue seas, she will give you a second chance, only if your heart will let you take the chance."

I handed the handkerchief back to Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs always had a way of making everyone feel better. But once I heard it, he's right. Sandy and I were close for seven years and if we did get into a fight, we always end up friends in the aftermath. But this is big though. I'm still wondering if she will give me a second chance. But maybe if I talk to her… if I tell her that I was being an ignorant jerk and tell her my feelings, maybe she will actually listen. It's bound to work. I can't just sit here and take her out of my memory, or at least try. I told myself that I will and always hold her tight and won't let her slip through my fingers.

"Thank you Mr. Krabs. Thank you so much." I said wiping away my last tear.

"It's okay lad. And you know what, you go and find her right now. Squidward and me can take care of these pesky customers. You go and find yer woman."

"Really? Oh Mr. Krabs, how can I ever repay you?"

"By giving up your paycheck tomorrow."

"Ay –ay!"

Here I was at home… getting ready to set things right. I started to dial my shell phone with shaky fingers. It ranged three times until I heard a voice.

"Hello…"

"Sandy, I…"

"You've reached my voicemail. Sorry I can't take your phone call at this time. You can go ahead and leave a message and I'll get right back to ya. Thanks!"

Beep!

"Sandy… I…" What am I doing? I can't mess things up again. If I'm going to do this right, then I'll need to do this in person! I'll just have to wait until tomorrow when she is home. I hanged up the phone.

"Meow."

"I'm not putting it off Gary! I'll just have to do it tomorrow!"

"Meow."

"I know Mr. Krabs let me have the day off for a reason. But she's not…"

"Meow."

"Then where could she be?" Gary went into his shell then came back out with the scrapbook Sandy and I made a long time ago. Gary flipped the page open with his eyeball and right in front of me was a picture of Sandy and I on top of our favorite hill in Jellyfish Field. "Our hill? Good idea Gary! Maybe she's there! I'll have to move fast!"

Gary went back into his shell and took out a record box and played heroic music in the background as I ran to Jellyfish Fields.

I was running on green seaweed. Jellyfish were buzzing around my head as purple rocks sit lazily under the underwater sun. The hill shouldn't be to far from here. I was thinking this as I kept running through the field. I was pretty tired, but I just couldn't stop. I was on a roll right now jumping over rocks and dodging jellyfish.

But I finally stopped when I heard music… it was coming exactly from our hill. I crept behind a boulder and looked over, only to find Sandy sitting there with her guitar looking upon the underwater sunset.

She was always great guitar player… she's also a beautiful singer. I want to hear her happy Texan voice again. I want to see her gorgeous smile again.

I want to see Sandy again. And this may be my only chance. With a sigh and clearing my throat, I walked up to her. She doesn't seem o notice me as she strums away on her guitar watching either the two jellyfish in love or the sunset. I might as well speak.

"Sandy…?" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to snap her head around. She gasped and snapped her head back setting her guitar down.

"Hi… Spongebob…" she said quietly.

"… May I… sit down?" She nodded. I walked silently over sitting next to her. She won't even look at me.

"Um… Sandy… about that night…" I don't even know where to start. But I jumped when I heard her voice.

"I understand if it can't work Spongebob. I mean, you being a sea creature and me being a… stupid squirrel…"

"Hey! You are not stupid!"

"Oh sure, you say that now but…"

"I said I was sorry about those jokes!"

"Not the jokes Spongebob. I know this is what all you people think of me." This is getting my attention.

"I don't like to show it… but I know when I walk into stores I hear people talking about me and kids staring and some laughing and boys seeing me as a gross mammal… and I wouldn't be surprised if you and Patrick saw me that way…" was she actually saying this? I must of broken her self esteem that night. Neptune I could just jump off this cliff.

"And… I don't know how it is… but you both seem to take a fond in me, especially you Spongebob. And… I started to have feelings for you and before I knew it… I love you…"

This is exactly what happened to me. It's time right now to tell her my feelings. Right now! And I'm not going to mess up.

"Sandy… through the past years… you have always been my best friend. And I have been experiencing the same feelings for you too Sandy. I lo…"

"Just stop Spongebob! Don't you dare say that just to make me feel better!"

"But I'm not! Well, I mean I am… but not only for that reason, what I mean is I really do… but not for that reason, but kinda… I mean…!" I'm about to cry. I just had to scream it out, didn't I?

"Sandy! I love you so much! I do! I always have! I've always thought of you as family! And now I hope we can be more than that! The reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't want to break apart our friendship! But Sandy… we're… we're soul mates! I know we are meant to be! I do! I do… I do…" I kept whispering those two words until I couldn't even hear it anymore. It was just now that I realize I was cringing on her arm, I felt a tear stream down my cheek, but I was more surprised seeing a tear go down her cheek.

"Are you… are you actually telling the truth Spongebob? I mean… that night…"

"Sandy, I was a jerk. I was a complete immature barnacle head! I was just surprised. I wasn't thinking and I have felt sick since you ran away from me. I understand if you hate me now, I really do… but I never want to lose you Sandy… I love you…" And there I was in a feeble position looking at the sunset. She must think I'm pathetic. She must be walking away right now just leaving me here in tears… but I almost fell off the hill when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Spongebob… those are the only three words I wanted to hear from you." Sandy whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her too as she holds me tighter.

"You… you forgive me?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. I felt more tears streaming down my cheek as I saw tears falling down hers as well.

"Well…" she let go of me, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "If we're going to be together… I might as well get use to it right?" She said between giggles and sobs.

Together? Did she just say… together? I placed a hand over me mouth while laughs and sobs try to break through. "Sandy… you have made me the happiest sponge in the world…" I said.

We looked at each other for a long time. That's not until I knew what was going to happen when she leaned forward and lifted her helmet up. And before I knew it, our lips were connected.

Me… kissing… Sandy Cheeks… this has to be a fairytale. But it defiantly wasn't when our lips unlocked one another's. We just stared at each other for longest time until giving each other a tight hug. I put my arm around my waist locking my hand with her left one while her tail wrapped around my waist. And we just stayed that way, looking at the sunset and jellyfish couples swim by.

That dream I had of us sitting on this hill with the sunset must've been a vision…

… Because it surely came true.

**So ladies and gents, as you can see, with time and attention, anyone is meant to be.**

**THE END**

**Woo! It's completed! I really hope you all liked it. This is my first ever-finished fanfic! I would really like a lot of reviews from you peoples!**

**Now once I got this fanfic over with, I can start adventures with these two! I'm planning to do one soon. You can go to my profile to see the summary! **


	9. Behind the Story

Behind the Story

**I'm going to start this thing known as "Behind the Story" where I talk about my completed stories almost like a "Behind the Scenes". And since "We're Meant To Be Or So I Hope" was my first completed story, I guess this will be the first "Behind the Story". This is just too try. If you guy's like it, I'll do it for my other stories too. **

**THE IDEA:**

I've always wanted to do a Spongebob and Sandy story. I mean, they're an awesome couple… in my opinion… and other's too. But what I really loved was how in the series your opinion on the subject kinda goes on and off, Sandy wasn't in much of the episodes I've been taping which really disappoints me since she is one of my favorite characters.

I almost started to deny the idea that they should be a couple since I didn't see her much… but after seeing "Surprise Sandy Day" I went, "That's it. They're a fan couple."

So I wanted too make a story how they ended up together. And I've been making some story ideas with them as a couple in it. I want too make them the kind of couple where they are still best friends and do karate and everything, almost like best friends (They always were best friends ) but still be a little more affectionate with each other. They have known each other for seven years, so it would be a little awkward so they aren't all over each other.

I'm gonna do my best for the other Spongebob and Sandy fans out there too love em even more and see them as the cute couple they would be if they had a chance in an episode. I'm sure they did… but y'know… it is a kid's show. "

I might also do other stories where they release they're feelings for each other for the first time, just too try a new way on how they would do it. So please keep open for my other Spongebob stories. I'm also thinking of doing one with Patrick and Mindy.

**FACTS:**

At first this story was only going to be one chapter long. It was only going to be a first page where Spongebob just talks about his POV about Sandy. But I really want to make stories with these two and I needed to make a story where it shows you how they got together, so I decided to make that story with the supposedly one chapter story which is now apparently eight chapters long.

This story would of probably been longer with this one idea I had. Well, when Sandy went over to Spongebob's house, I wasn't going to let her just say… well, almost say her feelings too him. There was going to be a whole other plot. She was going to get married too someone else, another squirrel probably. So this would have been at least ten chapters long. But… to tell you the truth… I had a lot of story ideas I wanted to do with these two as a couple already, and I really wanted to get this story over with… but yet it's a shame to end a story… so I went the idea of Sandy almost telling Spongebob her feelings toward him and all hell breaks loose with her running away due to the fact that Spongebob was being a barnacle head. "

So I took that marriage plot for the Patrick and Mindy story I'm going to make. I'm not quite sure when… but I'm defiantly going to make it.

**SOUNDTRACK:**

**(I really want to make soundtracks for my stories, so I'm going to add a list from three to about six songs. These songs are connected to the story and I usually like to listen to music to get some ideas. So these songs are what helped me with the ideas for this story. It's not a lot, but I don't really listen too a lot of romance songs… I write a lot of romantic stories… just don't really listen too em.)**

Chasing Cars by The Cars

Here I Am (Unknown artist)

Never Alone by The Barlow Girls

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

**(There is a possibility I will use one of these songs again for another story.**

**But I'll try too make different as I can)**

That's pretty much all I gotta say. I'm really glad a lot of you like this story. This was my very first completed story so I'm happy it wasn't retarded. " I'm hoping you all will like my other Spongebob stories. I'm gonna be doing this Behind the Story thing for all of them. It's fun.


End file.
